Smash the Mirror
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: After hurting David, Emma contemplates about having Gold remove her magic. Killian though tries to stop her. Spoilers/Speculation for 4x07/4x08.


**After hurting David, Emma contemplates about having Gold remove her magic. Killian though tries to stop her. Spoilers/Speculation for 4x07/4x08. **

**Please note this is unedited and will be edited at a later date. **

**Smash the Mirror:**

If you had said ten years ago that Emma Swan would find comfort in the arms of a man, she would have laughed at you. But now, she was currently curled up in a ball on Killian Jones's lap. His arms were wrapped around her tightly, as though he was scared he would lose her. The tears streamed down her cheeks, and her frame shook as she gasped for breath. His fingers on his good hand trailed through her blonde locks. Killian wasn't offering words of comfort, because that wasn't what Emma needed right now. She knew that it wasn't her fault that her magic had gone out of control and accidentally hurt her father, but if felt like that, and right now, the only form of comfort that she wanted, was the safe feeling of being in the pirate's arms. Very slowly, the tears stopped falling from her eyes and only small sniffles could be heard.

"It's alright, love." Killian's voice whispered eventually. "Let it all out."

Emma nodded against his firm chest, before pulling back and moving off the pirate's lap. Her face was red and blotchy, but she didn't care, and she knew Killian wouldn't either. She was glad that she felt so secure around him that she could let her walls completely crumble, and show the side of her that no one had ever seen, not even Neal.

"I just, I don't know if I can forgive myself." She whispered, drawing her arms around her knees. "I hurt him, Killian, and it could've been worse. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. They must hate me, think of me as a monster…"

"Your family loves you, Emma." He interrupted, moving beside her, his arm going around her shaking shoulders. "Your father is more than fine. He is worried about you, darling. He wants you to come home, just like your mother. Henry is upset as well…"

Emma was clearly not listening as she jumped in his mid-speech as well. "Imagined if I had hurt little Neal."

"Emma, just stop talking." Killian said, using his hook to tilt her head up, so he could look in her eyes properly. "You are not a monster, nor will you ever be. You had a freak-out, it happens. You can't stay in this big mansion. You need to go home."

Emma looked down at her lap, where fingers were now laced, twitching. 

"I can't even look at them without realizing what I have done."

She was broken and Killian knew that. 

"Gold visited me earlier, way before you came," She ignored Killian's sudden tense posture. "He told that he could take away my magic if I wanted. And I do, Killian. I don't want it anymore, especially if it is going to go out of control and hurt someone. Hell, I shouldn't have let you near me. I could've…"

Killian moved forward, and Emma was stopped mid-sentence when his lips landed on hers, and what should have been a silencing kiss, soon became passionate, as most of their kisses did. His hand began to weave through her hair, whilst hers rested on his waist. After a few moments, Emma pulled back and looked at him.

"I don't want you to take your magic away." Killian whispered. "It is a part of you, Swan."

Emma shook her head. "I can't take the chance."

Killian's fingers grazed her cheek gently. "Trust me, love, making a deal with that man is a bad thing."

Emma took a deep breath and Killian thought she was going to move away from him, but he was surprised when she only moved closer, back into his arms.

"Can we talk about this in the morning? I'm sleeping here tonight. It's up to you whether you stay or not."

Killian leant down and his lips rested against her forehead. "There's no choice there, Emma. I'm staying."

"Okay." She whispered.

Killian seemed to come to his senses, and realized that they were on a couch. 

"Let us find you a room for the night." Killian said, standing, offering his good hand.

Emma took it gently, before getting to her feet, following Killian through the house towards a bedroom. At the doorway, Killian dropped her hand and opened the door, allowing for Emma to enter. Once she was under the covers in the bed, he bent over and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight…"

Emma's eyes opened again and she looked at him a bit taken aback.

"You're not joining me?"

Killian raised an eye-brow. "I thought you would want me in another room. I'll still be here."

Emma scooted over further on the bed, leaving enough room for him to lie down. Slowly, he took off his leather jacket, and boots before heading over, and that was when he noticed that Emma was in her underwear. 

"Don't sleep in your clothes." She mumbled with a blush to her cheeks. "They will smell in the morning."

Killian raised an eye-brow but he didn't say anything as he stepped out of his pants, waistcoat and shirt. Soon, he was just left in his boxers and a pair of socks, laying under the same covers with a half-naked Emma. And that half-naked Emma happened to be getting her comfortable against his side. His bad arm came around her, his hook glinting. 

"You can take it off." Emma whispered.

"It's ugly love, just go to sleep."

Only she didn't. He felt her fingers undo the straps on the brace, before sliding it off. Killian took a hold of the hook and placed it on the table beside him, in close enough reach in case something was to happen. And then, he felt her soft lips kiss the scarred tissue, but cupping it gently and shutting her eyes.

"Emma…." 

"Hmm…"

Killian opened his mouth, finally ready to tell her he loved her, but at the last moment, he thought the better of it and simply sighed. 

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're okay."

Emma nodded her head softly, as she slowly felt herself begin to drift away. Only when Killian was completely sure that Emma had drifted off, only did he utter the words, so softly that he didn't hear it himself barely.

Killian dropped in and out of sleep that night. He found himself waking every hour, checking that Emma was still asleep safely beside him. Every time, he expected this to be a dream and that he was still really out searching for her, but when his eyes landed on her sleeping form, nuzzled against his chest, he would breathe a sigh of relief and re-close his eyes, allowing the blackness to take over him.

When he awoke the next morning, as the few first rays of light shone through the window, his eyes met Emma's emerald green one's and she looked stern. 

"Killian, we need to finish our conversation."

"Oh bloody hell." Killian muttered. "It's barely six o'clock yet. My brain isn't functioning."

Emma gave a soft huff, but there was amusement written all over her face.

"I told Gold I would be at his shop at eight, and then he could take my magic away. I know you don't think the same way as I do, but I truly believe that this is the right way to go. This way, I am guaranteed not to hurt anyone again."

Killian's arm went over her shoulders, and he drew her against his side.

"I know you can control it my love. I know that it is possible. Elsa was telling me how Anna helped her with her magic, and as cheesy as this sounds, I think I can do the same with you."

Emma glanced up at him and raised an eye-brow. "What do you mean?"

"Simple. I'm going to be nothing but positive and believe in you. And when you finally get your magic under control, you will be apologizing." He smirked as Emma rolled her eyes.

"Killian, I am trying to be serious here. I could hurt someone else and this time the injuries could be worse. I don't think I could handle that." Emma looked up at Killian and he noticed that her expression was soft. "Imagine if I hurt you. I couldn't live with that, Killian."

Her hand came to rest on his scarred stump and he tensed slightly, before relaxing under her delicate touch.

"You won't hurt me, darling."

"But you don't know that. I already hurt someone I love, and I can't hurt another."

Killian's eyes widened and he looked a little shocked. If he didn't know any better, he could've sworn that she had just implied that she loved him, and it appeared as though Emma had realized what she said, as she cowered slightly and blushed. 

"I know that was a bit soon." She mumbled. "But I thought you should know."

"I love you, too." He interrupted giving her a sincere look.

Emma smiled sadly. "Then you know why I have to do this?" 

"No, I don't. I think you are making the wrong choice love, and in the near future you are going to regret it. And for another reason, I don't trust that imp at all. He is manipulative and lies."

Emma took a deep breath. "He is the only chance I have."

All of the sudden, Emma found herself pinned to the bed and Killian was holding her down. He looked annoyed but also loving. 

"Please listen to me. Your magic is a part of you. Give yourself a couple of weeks and see how things go. You might be surprised, but please, please do not give it up. It is a mistake and you know it. Your parents believe in you, Elsa believes in you, Henry believes in you, and I believe in you."

Their eyes remained locked on one another's, and after a few seconds, Killian felt her lips claim his. Their kiss turned passionate and soon, Emma could feel herself being turned on, but this was not the time or place to make love, so she pulled away and cradled his cheeks. 

"Okay. I'll try, but I need you to promise me something."

"Anything, darling." Killian whispered, his breaths coming out uneven. 

"You won't stop believing in me. You'll stay…"

Killian silenced her with another soft kiss.

"I will never stop believing in you, Emma Swan."

And with those words, Emma knew that he never would.


End file.
